Sam and Soda
by Caitlin xoxo
Summary: It's been a year since Johnny and Dally's death and since the breakup with Sandy. Soda has sworn he'll never fall in love again. But then he does... with Samantha James. The one who nobody dates. How strong is love... can Sam and Soda's survive? R&R!!!!!!
1. First meeting

The streets were completely empty, as they should be at this time at night. No one was ever out; especially not a Greaser in Socy territory. but Sodapop Curtis couldn't sleep and somehow coming out on these streets, just walking until the sun began to rise over the surrounding forest, seemed to relax him more than any cigarette ever had.  
  
It had been almost a year since Dallas Winston had died on a street just like this. Soda wondered if maybe somewhere in the world someone was walking a street, just like he was right now, in the moment that Dally died. He also wondered if maybe somewhere in the world someone just died on a street, just as Dally had.  
  
His gang had been hit with reality during that period of time. Shit, Soda thought that his little brother Pony would go crazy. What with Johnny dying, and then Dally. But this wasn't a time to think about all that. It was a time to just be happy you're alive, Soda thought. "Yah, I'm alive, and it feels fucking good too." He said sarcastically. He shook his head and sat down on a park bench, dodging the street light beam so he could sit in darkness.  
  
"Soda?" a voice came. It was a pretty voice, Soda thought instantly. An angel's voice, if there were such a thing. "Sodapop Curtis?"  
  
"That's my name," Soda said wearily. He squinted at the figure that was immerging from the shadows. "Who's there?"  
  
"I don't think you know me," the girl shook her head, "but I know you. I see you sometimes with Ponyboy. He's a year younger than me. And I see you around town, yah know at DX," the girl sat down beside Soda. Damnit she's pretty, Soda thought to herself, not a fake Socy gorgeousness. But natural, and pretty. She defines the word. "I'm Samantha James."  
  
Soda cocked his head a little, "I've heard of you, from Pony."  
  
"Really?" she asked, looking a little happy. "He's a sweetheart, let me tell you. A real charmer. Although." she said a little flirtatiously, "not as good looking as you."  
  
"It's a curse," Soda shrugged flirtatiously.  
  
"I'm sure," Samantha nodded, laughing. "What are you doing out on this side of town?"  
  
She's gotta be a Soc, why doesn't she care that I'm over here. Ah well sometimes you can never tell with these crazy Soc chicks. Suddenly Soda thought of Sandy. Stop if you crazy ass fool. Sandy and you are as over as Dally and Johnny are. Dead. "Thinkin," Soda shrugged.  
  
"Yeah me too," she shrugged, looking a little teary-eyed.  
  
"You got problems or somethin'?" Soda asked.  
  
"Don't we all?" Samantha asked, laughing slightly.  
  
"You got the laugh of an angel. And the voice," Soda said quietly. Samantha turned her head away, pretending not to hear, but she couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"Well, I think I'd better be going, don't you?" Samantha asked. She had long, golden hair that was tied back in a half pony tail. She was average height, and she had muscles on her, despite the fact that her features were dainty. She didn't have any make-up on, which surprised Soda, usually Soc girls were dripping with the stuff. But she still looked damn pretty.  
  
"Yeah," Soda nodded. "I'll see yah around then?"  
  
"Or you could be a gentleman and walk me home," Samantha said outwardly.  
  
Soda cocked his eyebrow, "don't know how your Socy friends would like that."  
  
"Soda," she laughed a little, "I'm from you're side o' town."  
  
Soda's eyes bulged a little, "Oh. I mean. okay. well then let's walk home."  
  
"Let's," Samantha laughed. "Greaser chicks aren't all like each other, Soda. I've always been a greaser, but I've been hard working. I've played my way through high school on the basketball team, and I'm one of the top students in my class."  
  
"A good girl," Soda nodded, as if it were humourous.  
  
"If that's what you wanna call me," Samantha shrugged, "but who knows I may just get out of this dump one day." Samantha's eyes turned fiery. "You know what I mean?"  
  
Soda paused, "no. I don't."  
  
Samantha began to explained but then cut herself off. Life was tough, no Greaser understood her strive to succeed, and all the Soc's thought she was just another piece of trash.  
  
Soda shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking. After a while he said, "You got a boyfriend Samantha?"  
  
"You can call me Sam and no. You want to know the truth, never have had a boyfriend. I've made out with a couple of drunken guys. You're buddy, Dally. But no one's ever liked me for more than one wasted night."  
  
"That surprises me," Soda said.  
  
"Well this is where I leave," she nodded down the street. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah. I." Soda leaned in closer to her. He wanted to kiss her. He really did. and he didn't know why. She definitely wasn't the most beautiful girl he'd ever want to kiss, and he barely knew her anyway but still.  
  
"I got to go," Sam said and turned down the road. Soda watched her leave, grinning a little to himself; he was ready to get into bed now. Sleep probably still wouldn't come, but at least he'd have something to look forward to dreaming about. 


	2. No one dates Sam James

"You talked to Sam James last night?" Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow. or at least attempted to, Two-Bit's still said he sucked at it.  
  
Soda lit a cigarette and shrugged. "News travels fast. You jealous of me Ponyboy?" he smiled a little.  
  
"Hell no Soda, around school it's common knowledge. Samantha James is an amazing girl. She has more guy friends than I've ever seen, and all the girls love her too. She's a starter on the basketball team and has a 4.0 average."  
  
"Pony, Pony shut up or talk sense 'cause right now all you're talkin' is shit," Soda shook his head.  
  
"Soda I know you well. And when I said the name Sam James your face looked like I just said Sandy's back in town and has dumped her boyfriend and wants to go out with you again."  
  
"I don't get what you're problem is Pony. You just made her seem like the most amazing girl on this face of the universe. She's smart, gorgeous, athletic."  
  
"You don't date Samantha James, Soda. There's somethin' up with her. She doesn't fit in anywhere. And even though everyone loves her, you never phone her up and talk to her for a few hours. Well there's a few that do but. I dunno how else to explain it. You don't invite her to parties; she's never smoked in her life. Or gotten drunk. and didn't you notice? She doesn't fit in on either side of town, man. Her mom and dad are both dead and she has a little sister that's oh, about 2 I guess. You just don't fall in love with her, Soda. Never. Yah just don't. Promise me you won't."  
  
"Can't promise you nothing," Soda said grimly.  
  
"Then you're just fuckin yourself up for later man. Just fucking yourself up."  
  
(Later That Day)  
  
"Hey Soda," a pretty Soc came up to Soda and played with his sandy blonde hair. "What's up?"  
  
Usually Soda would have said something cocky like "one guess" or "something that you want" but today he just grinned absent-mindedly. What Pony had said about Sam had really confused him. But somehow he understood why you didn't date Sam James. There had been a girl like that when he was still in school. Jessie Darnella's or something. She was a real nice girl, a pretty girl but there was just something weird about her. And you didn't ever date her. Nobody could ever fall in love with Jessie. Just like Pony said no one could ever fall in love with Sam. Soda shook his head and sighed, I think I already have.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" the girl, who Soda knew was Leslie, a cheerleader at the high school. Soda shrugged his shoulders. "You want to come out with some friends? Jordan and Kelly are going I was wondering if you wanted to come too?"  
  
"Sure," Soda nodded without enthusiasm. It was kind of strange, ever since he and Sandy had broken up all the girls, no matter if they were from the West Side or the East Side wanted to go out with him. He thought of what he said to Sam last night about it being a curse to be good looking. It is a curse, he made the joke with himself.  
  
"Meet me at the DX at 7:30, okay?" Leslie asked, ruffling his hair again.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Soda said monotonously. 


	3. Truth

Hey guys, I haven't said anything to you all yet, but thanks for reading this story and PLEASE review!!! Oh yah and I don't own anyone except for Sam James and random names that I stick in places * lol *.  
  
Soda sat in the drive in with Leslie. Her two friends, Jordan and Kelly were making out behind them. He sat there awkwardly, pretending to be into the movie. He missed Sandy, so he thought it may be good to give Leslie a chance. But he couldn't, for some reason his mind was drifting back to Sam.  
  
"You just gonna sit here all night?" Leslie snapped. Soda stared at her and shrugged. "Stupid Greaser," she said in a huff and turned away. She caught the eye of a Soc boy and went over to him. Soda rolled his eyes. He and the gang could always find some fun in hanging out with girls like that but ever since Sam James came into his life and showed him "wholesome and pretty".  
  
And then, like fate, he saw her. She was walking down the street beside the theater. He knew it was her. Could tell. he knew her so well. Shut up! Soda cut his thoughts off, You met her for about fifteen minutes and she's weird. Fucked up. Yah don't date Sam James. "Screw it," Soda said and ran out towards her.  
  
"Sam!" Soda cried. "Sam James!"  
  
Sam turned around. Her golden hair was loose this evening and was falling unevenly onto her face which made her look pretty. She had a basketball in her hands and was wearing track pants and the high school basketball sweater. "Hey Soda!" she smiled.  
  
Soda looked more carefully at her. There was a bloody cut on her head, and her golden hair was beginning to be soaked by it. She had a slight bruise on her cheekbone that Soda could see was fairly fresh but would be a real shiner in the morning. And that smile she had just given him. that was one of those forced smiles. It was like the smile that Soda had given when Sandy broke up with him. Plus, there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sam?" Soda said quietly, "what happened?"  
  
"I'm fine," Sam said, faking a laugh and waving her hand at him, "it's nothing."  
  
"No Sam you're head's bleeding and I'm no doctor but that's really serious," Soda said gingerly placing his arm around her.  
  
"Soda. I'm fine." she said, but then she slipped and dropped the basketball.  
  
"No, no you're not. let's get back to my place. Now." Soda said firmly.  
  
"Get my ball please," Sam asked weakly as she accepted Soda's shoulder and leaned her head against it. Soda did just that and held on to both Sam and the basketball as they slowly walked down the street. "What happened to you, Sam?" Soda asked the broken angel at his side.  
  
"Do you know who Jeffery Riesdel is?" Sam asked wearily. Soda nodded, he had a vague recollection of the high school Soc who had an awful reputation. "I. God Soda I don't think I could tell you this. I've never told anyone."  
  
"You don't need to if you don't want to," Soda told her supportively.  
  
"Jeff owed me some money, some money I need very badly to give Becca a chance in life." when she looked at Soda's inquisitive look she said, "Becca's the little girl who everyone calls my sister."  
  
"Who everyone 'calls'?" Soda asked, "Whatever. why would Jeff owe you money."  
  
"Ever heard of child support?" Sam mumbled to the ground.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Soda I can't believe I'm telling you this. Three years ago when I was 14. I. I did it with Jeffery Riesdel," Sam moaned, "When you're 14 everyone seemed to have a boyfriend, except for me. I was just some ugly duckling that everyone liked to be around. but go out with? They'd rather shoot themselves. You know the type of girl I'm talking about. acne, no chest, a little fat."  
  
"Well you're gorgeous now," Soda said earnestly.  
  
"Thank you," Sam said with a tone of happiness in her voice. "So Jeff took me upstairs at a party one night and started. doing stuff that I always wished someone would love me enough to do. What a joke that he actually 'loved' me enough. Nothing like that. But I got a kid out of it. My parents were already dead so they didn't care but. still I cared. Becca stays with our neighbour, Mrs. Flint all day until I come home from basketball and school. But I'm still really low on cash. So today I asked Jeff for money. Except did he want to give it to me? Hell no. Instead, he gave me this," she pointed to her head. "God, Soda. I must be drunk or somethin' 'cause I never, ever planned on telling anyone this."  
  
Soda couldn't answer to that. What he had just heard was too much information for one time. What Pony was saying started to make sense. Nobody had ever loved her, and he bet that Jeff had given her a bad reputation. I had loved Sandy, Soda thought, and I had promised to never love another girl. But I'm falling in love with this one.  
  
"Do you hate me now?" Sam said meekly.  
  
Soda smiled slightly and then began to laugh, "not at all. You're an amazing girl, Sam. And if no one ever tells you that again, don't forget that I told you. 'Cause I never lie. Here's my house though, let's get you cleaned up."  
  
"Thanks Soda," Sam said with tears flowing out of her eyes.  
  
Soda looked shocked at her. He hugged her tightly, "shh. It's okay," he comforted, "When shit gets this bad it can only get better."  
  
Soda brought Sam inside and slowly he began cleaning her hair. "The blood has clot, it's just gonna be a real nasty cut. And put some ice on your bruise." Sam nodded and shut her eyes. She was sitting on one of the crappy pieces of furniture in the Curtis' living room. "You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Soda asked. Then he added quickly, "I can sleep out here."  
  
Sam smiled and nodded, "you're wonderful."  
  
Soda showed her where to lie down and she got under the blankets. "You look like you haven't felt comfortable in years," he told her softly.  
  
"When you're studying like crazy, taking care of a 3-year-old and keeping your basketball skills up. you don't have much time to rest," Sam shook her head.  
  
"Do you ever think maybe you push yourself to hard?" Soda asked.  
  
"I got to get outta here, Soda. I know you don't understand, but I just have to," she said on the verge of tears, "you only live once man. and I don't one to live my one chance in here. In this. complete dump where kids get killed on the streets everyday. No way. I have to get out. Do you understand?"  
  
This time Soda nodded. He did understand, and as he thought about it too. who didn't want to get out. Maybe Dally didn't. Dallas Winston liked the life on the streets, that was his domain. but now he was dead.  
  
Soda looked at her intently, "I understand you. More than anyone else I've ever met. I admire you, Samantha James. You're no ugly duckling. You're gorgeous. and your personality's even more beautiful." Sam looked at him with nervous, wondering eyes. Soda smiled a little as he leaned on top of her to meet her lips with his.  
  
  
  
A/N So what do u think? Too sappy? Too awesome? * lol * Thanks please REVIEW! 


	4. Love

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews (but don't stop reviewing now * lol *) Okay so I don't own anyone except for Sam. and other people that S.E. Hinton doesn't own (????) You get the picture! Okay here goes Chapter 4. (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
"Wake up," Sam opened her eyes to see Soda's smile. She smiled back weakly at him. "Darry made a chocolate cake last night, want some breakfast?" "Chocolate cake for breakfast?" Sam laughed wearily. "You're still not okay, are you?" Soda asked softly. Sam reached a finger out and played with his sandy blonde hair, and looked into his eyes, "I feel even better than usual because you're here." "We got Becca from you're neighbour last night," Soda explained, "she stayed here and she seems very happy with her chocolate cake!" "Shit," Sam moaned, "I completely forgot about Becca. I'm such a bad mother." "That's because it's not you're time to be a mother, Sam. And from what I see with Becca, you're an amazing mother, despite the fact you're barely old enough to be living alone," Soda stroked Sam's hair, "everything's going to get better. I'm going to help you through all of this. I promise." "Why?" Sam asked sadly, "nobody's ever wanted to help me." "Because I want for you to get out of this dump, to work you're way through high school and finish it. because. I love you Sam." Soda said finally. Sam's eyes went wide for a moment, "you barely know me," she said meekly. "I may have only known you for a week but I feel like I've known you forever. I've been in love once before, and I know what it feels like. And I love you." Soda paused, and when Sam didn't say anything, he said "I guess that was too much for one wake-up. I'll be outside," Soda stood up and felt pretty heart-broken. "Soda." Sam interlocked her fingers with his. Soda turned around. "I'm scared of love. Scared shitless. Anyone that I've thought I've loved has only turned against me. so I'm afraid to tell you how I'm feeling right now. But Sodapop Curtis I'm feeling the exact same way you are. in love." "I'll never turn against you, baby," Soda said softly. "I know." Sam said with a confused look in her eyes, "I think I want to kiss you." She said suddenly, then bit her lip because she was afraid that Soda would think her crazy. What if Soda's just lying too? But God I do want him, I want him to hold me again. Why does life have to be like this? Why can't I be normal? "Sorry, Soda, I shouldn't have said that I -" Soda shook his head and planted a kiss on her lips. Sam kissed him back until they were making out on Soda's bed. Soda began rubbing his hands along her back and began to pull off her t-shirt, but then he stopped. "Sorry baby." Sam blushed a little, thankful that he knew that she wasn't ready to trust anyone this much, "thanks Soda." "Now. enough of this," Soda said uncomfortably, "I need to ask you something. Do you really want to get out of this place?" Sam paused, "yes." "I was thinking about it last night," Soda said, "Are you applying to any Universities?" "I don't have the money," Sam shrugged. "Well Darry was given an athletic scholarship because of football and I was thinking that you could get an athletic scholarship for basketball to Brock, it's up in Ontario. I went to the library and found out all this stuff and if you apply before the end of this week, you can still make it into classes for next year." Sam stared at Soda for a moment, "you did all this while I was sleeping?!" she laughed, then she threw her arms around you, "I love you so much!" "Well then come on, get your application in!" 


End file.
